You're my sunshine
by ariadonechan
Summary: Iván narra desde su punto de vista sus sentimientos hacia Antonio. Basado en una canción. RusiaxEspañaxLovino ésta última, sólo nombrada  -Malditos disclaimers-


Umh...¿Sigue alguien vivo? Oh...Bueno, sea como sea volví con este fic, que le tenía hace tiempo empezado y, bueno, hoy me dio por terminar, aunque le re-cambié por completo.

Me gustaría avisar que es un rusiaxespañaxlovino; es decir, españa está con lovino, pero son sólo nombramientos. ¿Qué cómo me dio por nombrar la pareja innombrable? Estoy ahora mismo por un momento que no quiero ver nada feliz, simplemente estoy un tanto enfadada

Bueno, les dejo el fic, que me salió extremadamente corto con lo que normal escribo, aún así el acabado sigue sin convencerme...Pero bueno.

Iván me salió un tanto OoC, aunque fue sin querer, no fue premeditado. Los textos en inglés son de una canción.

Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, yo no cobro por esto-tampoco me pagarían- y la canción, you're my sunshine -muy rusiespa para mi punto de vista- a su compositor; sin más, les dejo:

* * *

><p>The<em> other night dear, as I lay sleeping, <em>I dreamed I held you in my arms. B<em>ut when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, s<em>o I hung my head and I cried.<em>___

Y lloré, lloré como muchas veces no lo había hecho aunque no quería porque sabía que tú nunca me querrías porque ya tienes a alguien a quien dar tu amor, y eso me dolía, me dolía mucho; me daban ganas de ir a donde ese maldito italiano y golpearle, golpearle fuertemente con mi tubería para que sintiese el dolor que yo siento ahora mismo.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; y_ou make me happy when skies are gray.__

Tú eres como un rayo de sol atravesando el frío aire de mi país, iluminando todo y dando alegría. Pero claro, sólo me puedo conformar con ver tu sonrisa de lejos, siempre dirigida a todo el mundo menos para mí; y eso, eso Antonio, me hace sentir otra vez ese dolor en el pecho seguido de un 'crash', rompiéndome por dentro mientras que tú sigues ingenuo sin saber nada.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_. _P__lease don't take my sunshine away._

Porque sí, nunca lo sabrás, nunca te lo diré porque sé que no me mirarías igual ni siquiera te me acercarías, simplemente me evitarías, y lo que más dolor y terror me da, la negación: que me digas que no, que me digas sólo amigos y luego ni me hables, que me ignores, como si nunca me hubieses visto antes, eso es lo que más me aterra, y no, no quiero, no quiero sentir otra vez esa soledad.

_I'll always love you and make you happy,_ _if you will only say the same._

Si tú pudieses decir lo mismo, si pudiese oír esas palabras de tus labios, seguramente sería la persona más feliz del mundo. Hasta entonces sólo me quedará verte de lejos y alguna palabra casual.

_But if you leave me and love another,_ _y__ou'll regret it all some day._

Pero uno no se puede engañar, y lo sé, y sé que esas palabras no la oiré de tus labios porque tú ya se las dices a alguien y que no estaremos juntos; que seguramente sea esto uno de mis simples caprichos anexionadores, que algún día se irá. O eso quiero creer, porque sigo diciendo esto desde no sé ya cuándo, y aún sigo sintiendo hervir mi fría sangre cuando te veo con alguien, sigo sintiendo como mi alma se cae y se parte cuando veo eso, sintiendo ganas de destruir todo; y a tí también Antonio, muchas veces, pues sigo sin entender cómo no sabes todavía que me atraes, igual lo ignoras o igual no lo sabes todavía, pero eso me destroza demasiado, y espero que lo sepas.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_, y_ou make me happy when skies are gray._  
><em>You'll never know dear, how much I love you<em>. _Please don't take my sunshine away._

Pero por mucho que pase, seguirás siendo la única esperanza que tenga. Y aunque suene paradójico, tú has sido el único que me ha hecho sonreír de verdad y, al mismo tiempo, llorar como hace mucho no hizo; eres como se dice en tu país, mi montaña rusa, irónico, ¿verdad?

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me_  
><em>And no one else could come between.<em>  
><em>But now you've left me and love another.<em>

Y aunque todavía me sueño con aquella vez en la que me dijiste con tus labios 'te quiero', aunque fuese de una forma diferente a la mía; dejaré de soñar para conseguirte, porque no voy a regalarte, aunque tenga que mover cielo y tierra y arrancar la vida al que se interpone en mi camino, porque a mí nadie me ha regalado nada, y yo menos le regalaré mi bien más preciado a ese niño italiano que sólo te hace sufrir.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no hay más que decir, tengo empezados varios fics, pero continuaré cuando se me pase la vena esta, no quiero hacer todos mis fics emos o de romances rotos... Aunque quizás hago una continuación de este, desde el punto de vista de españa y, si voy mejor, iván conquistando a Toño, aunque eso ya lo que diga el omnipotente lector.<p>

Y sin más que decir, adiós.


End file.
